Lullaby
by Serenity Reigns
Summary: Why does this keep happening? I don't mean to break them. Stupid alarm clocks. I can't stand them.


Lullaby - By Serenity Reigns

* * *

'hello' – thinking

"hello" – talking

* * *

_Time to wake up._

Beep

Beep

Beep

_You don't want to be late._

Beep

Beep

Beep

_Should I upturn your mattress?_

Beep

Beep

Beep

_That might do it._

Beep

Beep

Beep

_But I wouldn't want to hurt you, so why don't you just get up._

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeeee – BANG!

A young red-head arose from his bed sleepily wondering why his head was buzzing. His teal eyes were black from lack of sleep and he looked a little on the skinny side.

'That bang was awful loud.'

He yawned and lay down again.

'It was probably that annoying beeping. There always has to be a grand finale to something like that. Still, what on earth was that anyway?'

Then the red-head shot up and turned in horror.

'Kuso! I broke the alarm clock again!'

He grumbled and looked at the remains of the brand new, shiny, but destroyed alarm clock.

He had been having trouble with his alarm clocks lately. More than a little trouble actually. They were being absolutely destroyed.

He sighed and walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast. This was starting to happen more and more frequently too.

He could now walk to the clock store with his eyes closed. As soon as you took a step out of the house then you turned and walked about twenty paces to the left. You then took another left and walked about one hundred and forty paces and then the store was three steps on your right.

The boy's frown grew more pronounced as frown lines showed themselves. He started to hungrily chomp down the food he had made.

He had never needed an alarm clock when he didn't sleep. Of course then that annoying blond had to come along and ruin his sleep patterns.

Now, he slept too much. At least enough to make his older sister go out and buy him his first alarm clock.

His first alarm clock had met a miserable end. On the first beep it had lead him to believe it was a bomb. He was still a bit traumatized by the blond kidnapping bomber. Mind you, this was not the blond who had changed his sleep patterns.

"Hey Gaara."

"Mourning Temari"

She looked at him sympathetically. You break another one?

Gaara nodded looking miserable.

The tall, perky, blond smiled and spoke "How about I give you an early Christmas present?"

He blinked looking confused. "Wha?"

She walked out of the room and came back with an odd looking contraption. He looked at it with an even more confused expression.

"What is it?"

"An alarm clock."

Gaara looked at it dubiously. "Are you sure?"

She laughed "Of course I'm sure."

"What's to keep me from destroying this one too? It looks a lot more fragile."

Temari nodded. "It is more fragile, but look at it a little closer."

Gaara took a closer look. It was an empty hourglass with a read box-like thing under it.

"Look Gaara, you put your sand in it up here." She opened the top end of the hourglass. "Go on. Put a little in there." Gaara allowed a tiny bit of sand to flow into the hourglass.

They both watched as the sand flowed down to the bottom and once it all came to the other end then it was all dumped into the red box.

There was a small click that registered in Gaara's mind and he was about to ask Temari how that was suppose to wake him up.

Then an unbearably sweet melody was heard.

The tune got Gaara's attention at once. "It's beautiful."

Temari smiled sadly. "I know you don't recognize it but our mother use to sing it to us. She made this tune up for you. She used to hum it to you while she was pregnant."

Temari could have sworn she saw tears in Gaara's eyes.

"Thank you Temari."

She smiled. "I couldn't have made this without Kankuro."

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything."

She hugged him tightly. "You don't want to be late. Get going otherwise Baki's gonna roast your behind."

He showed one of his rare smiles.

"I won't be late sister."

* * *

'I won't be late ever again.

Thank you mother, sister, brother.

I will treasure your gift.'

* * *

AN: I hope that this wasn't too awful. Read and Review please! XD


End file.
